Small mistakes big consequences
by snowbaby921
Summary: I'm so sorry to all of those who are reading this... This is the first time I have done this with a story but I am putting in on hold for a little while... I was thinking of taking it off but I don't want to loose my reviews from all my great readers. went back and fixed mistakes about the boys... Jerome is the red head and outgoing and Justin is the black hair and shy twin..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I finally decided to write a story that involves Harry with a Weasley. I hope everyone likes this in the end, first with this pairing. **

**Summary: Harry is at the Weasley's waiting for the wedding of Bill and Fluer to take place. There are so many people in the house and not enough sleeping space. Harry has to room with one of the older boys and share their bed. Things happened that night that effect Harry's decisions after the war is over. Can he keep that night secret and the after effect as well? **

**Warnings: Slash (male/male relationship), Graphic sexual content between two men, age difference (Harry is of age in the wizard world , 17), MPREG, If any other tell me and I will add. ***MPREG***  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just playing around with the characters with my own ideas thrown in. **

**Chapter 1:**

Harry had never been so bored in his life. The place is way too small for this many people and one would think with so many bodies around there would be something for a seventeen year old boy to do. Well there wasn't. His best friends were off somewhere alone, hopefully, finally getting together. Harry shook his head at the thought of them dancing around each other's feelings for the last couple of years.

He looked up to see more people walking into the Weasley household. He couldn't believe how many people actually showed up to Bill and Fluer's wedding. He didn't think this many would end up showing up with knowing Voldemort was out there ready to start a fight anywhere he could.

"Oh Harry there you are Dear." Was heard just to his right, making him look over and see Molly walking towards him.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?" He asked with a smile upon his face. He loved the woman like she was his own mother, having never known his own growing up, he was happy to have her in his life.

"We have a bit of a problem Harry. There aren't enough places for people to sleep and some have to double up on the beds. I have put some of Ron's cousins in his room with him so there is no room in there for you I'm afraid." She finished saying with a frown.

"Oh, I could always sleep on the couch." He offered.

"The whole living room is filled with other guests I'm sorry to say. Percy has his girlfriend in his bed and there is really only one other place for you to sleep." She stated.

"Alright, I'll take whatever I can get, even the floor if need be." He said getting a tisk and a head shake from the woman.

"No you are not going to sleep on the floor Harry. Charlie has space on his bed and he has already agreed to share it with you." Harry felt his face flush and prayed she didn't notice.

"I can do that, if he doesn't mind." He couldn't believe this. The only brother of Ron's that Harry didn't want to share a bed with was the one he was going to be stuck with.

Harry had come out last year after trying to date Ginny and figuring out that it just wasn't going to work out; she didn't have the right body parts that made him want her. She was fine with the realization he came too and agreed it was worth a shot but they were better off friends. He then met Charlie when he came home for a visit from Romania and Harry instantly was drawn to the older man.

"That's great. I was hoping you wouldn't have a problem with that Dear. Now off you go, I think Ron was looking for you not to long ago." Then she took off into the crowd of people telling everyone where they should go to get ready for bed.

Harry spotted Ron and Hermione talking with his brothers Charlie and Percy in the corner. Percy looked like he was about to explode at any moment and Harry knew Ron was saying something to rattle the older man up.

"Hey you guys, ready to go settle in for the night. Better get our rest in before tomorrow's big event." Harry stated hoping to stop whatever Ron was about to say.

"Oh alright. I guess I'll go suffer with the younger brats in my room. Night everyone." Ron said as he walked up the stairs towards his room. Harry watched as Hermione nodded and followed the other boy and Percy quickly followed suit.

"I don't know where your room is Charlie." Harry said as he stood in front of the older man.

"Oh right mom said something about us sharing tonight. This way Harry." Charlie said with a smile and led the way to his room. Harry couldn't help but watch Charlie's arse on the way.

Upon entering the room Harry was surprised that it was so empty. He at least thought that Molly would've kept something of the man's things there, like she did with the others when they moved out. The only thing in the room was a chest full of clothes and a bed. Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bed, waiting for Charlie to say something.

"The bathroom is right there if you wish to change Harry, unless you sleep in your clothes that is." Charlie stated with a smile.

"Oh right, I should go get my things from Ron's room then." Harry went to stand but Charlie stated to speak again.

"Mum had your things sent up and placed in the bathroom, just waiting for you now." Charlie laughed.

"Right, I'll be right back." Harry went into the bathroom and quickly locked the door once it was shut. He took a couple deep calming breaths and proceeded to get changed into his night pants. He left his shirt off because it was always uncomfortable to have the fabric bunch up on you as you were lying down.

When he came out of the room he stopped short at seeing Charlie's back towards him, naked. There was a tattoo of a moving Dragon on his lower back, but it quickly made its way to Charlie's shoulder and perched there staring at him. Charlie's pants were having low on his hips and you could see the two tiny dimples on his lower back, which made Harry instantly weak in the knees.

He quickly took a seat on the bed, so he wouldn't fall down. Charlie turned around and Harry just had to admire his tanned, toned chest and muscular stomach. Harry felt like a kid looking in the window of a candy shop, staring and unable to touch. Tonight was going to be torture for Harry and he didn't like that idea one bit, but it seemed his cock liked it, as it was slowly coming alive just from the sight of the older man, now moving closer to him.

"Everything alright Harry?" Charlie said, snapping him from his thought.

"Oh Yeah everything is fine. Which side do you want me to sleep on?" Mentally wishing for the outside of the bed.

"I like the outside, you wouldn't want me to knock you off the bed now would you?" Charlie laughed and Harry felt like he was being trapped.

"Alright." Harry said as he moved to the inside of the bed, fluffing up the pillow and lying down, facing the wall. He heard Charlie laugh one last time before he climbed in the bed next to Harry and pulled the covers over the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rated M for graphic sexual content, if don't like sex between two guys do not read. **

**Chapter 2:**

Harry couldn't bring himself to fall asleep and he continued to toss and turn upon the bed. When he was about to move back towards the wall he felt a hand land firmly on his waist, keeping him in place. When he realized it was Charlie's hand there he stiffened up and stopped moving. He felt the hand loosen and the fingers began to need into his naked flesh. His breathing became erratic and his cock started to respond.

He moved one of his hands down to adjust himself and he felt the hand on his waist move towards his stomach, gently scrapping the nails along his skin. He shivered from the touch and held back a moan that wanted to escape his mouth. He thought Charlie was asleep and had no idea what he was doing in the moment. Then the hand move north along his stomach and rested on one of his nipples. It moved around and pinched him, making the nipple hard from the torture. This was when Harry realized Charlie was awake and quickly turned to face the older man.

"What….what are you doing Charlie?" Harry asked

"I saw the way you were looking at me before Harry, it's not hard to notice. I know you came out last year, poor Ginny was so upset." Charlie moved his body closer, bringing it flush against Harry's front and maneuvering a knee in between Harry's legs.

"Ah." Harry gasped out as the knee started rubbing against his cock. "Stop this isn't right with a house of people." Harry snapped trying to move away only to be pinned underneath Charlie's body.

"My room is covered in silencing charms Harry, no one is going to hear." Charlie brought his face down to Harry's neck and started nipping and kissing along his collar bone and up to his lips. Harry responded in kind and opened his mouth for the other man to explore. He couldn't help the moan that came out of his mouth as Charlie swiftly removed his pants and grabbed ahold of his cock.

He arched up into the hand that was now slowly pumping him to firmness and went to remove Charlie's own pants for him as well. Charlie laughed into Harry's mouth before pulling away slightly.

"Eager now aren't we?" Charlie asked. Harry could only nod in response.

"Have you ever done this before Harry, had sex with anyone?" Charlie asked into his ear sending chills down his spine.

"No…never." Harry replied.

"Good. I will make this feel so good for you Harry. I have been dreaming about this since the first time I met you." Charlie stated and didn't give Harry time to respond other than a loud moan as he was engulfed into Charlie's mouth.

The man damn well knew what he was doing as he bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue around Harry's tip and reaching around to place one finger within Harry's opening. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath as he felt that finger probe into him. He started to relax only to arch off the bed as that finger hit the bundle of nerves within him.

Charlie moaned around his cock sending Harry's body into a frenzy, taking his mind off when Charlie added a couple more fingers into him and began to scissor him open. Moments later Charlie removed himself from Harry's cock and loomed over him.

"Are you ready Harry, this is your last chance to back out." Charlie stated and Harry moved his hands to Charlie's arse, bringing him closer and knocking their hardened cocks together. Charlie got the idea and lifted one of Harry's legs upon his shoulder, lining himself up with Harry's hole. He slowly began to push the head in and Harry clamped his eyes shut.

"Breath Harry, relax. It will be easier if you just relax." Charlie said soothingly making Harry take a couple of deep breaths before his body finally did relax, loosening his muscles for Charlie to push all the way into him. Charlie hit those nerves again and Harry could help but scrape his nails down Charlie's back and squeeze the globes of his arse, pulling him in further.

"Like that do you Harry, you're so expressive with everything. I love it." Charlie started to pump in and out of him, making him scream out in pleasure from it. Charlie knew Harry wouldn't be able to last long, with it being his first time so he moved within Harry rapidly.

"Oh god. So good. Charlie I think." Harry was gasping for breath as he held on for dear life.

"I'm there to. Cum for me Harry, I want to see you come undone." No sooner Charlie spoke the words Harry sprayed him own stomach with his seed and clamped his muscles around Charlie's cock. Charlie had to hold himself steady as he came undone for fear of landing on Harry. He quickly moved to the side and pulled Harry onto his chest when he was done, rubbing a hand up and down Harry's back.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the feel and scent of the older man now holding him. He couldn't believe he just has sex with Charlie, lost his virginity to Charlie. His eyes slowly closed and anything Charlie was saying at that moment was not heard, Harry quickly fell asleep.

"Harry…..Harry wake up." He heard making him opened his eyes and see Charlie standing up and pulling a shirt over his head. "You need to get up and dressed, Mum will be looking for everyone to eat. I'm going to the bathroom be right back so we can talk, alright?" Charlie stated as Harry sat up in bed, pain radiating down his back and from his arse.

He finally remembered what had happened last night and scrambled to get dressed. He didn't want to be, couldn't be in the room when Charlie came back into the room. Charlie wanted to talk and Harry knew it was to tell him to keep quiet about last night, he didn't think he could handle hearing that come from the other man. He already knew it was a mistake, that Charlie wouldn't want anyone to know what they had done; he didn't need to hear the actual words.

Harry fled the room as soon as he was dressed and went in search of Ron. He wanted this damn wedding to be over with so he could get the hell back to school. He couldn't face Charlie and know the other man regretted what they did. Harry didn't regret it one bit, it was the best night of his life and he didn't want to just forget about it. He wanted more with Charlie but knew that the older man would never want anything more with a kid like him.

Once he found Ron they went to eat and prepare for the big day. Molly had him where a suit and he hated it; it made him feel all stuffed up and uncomfortable. The pants were too tight and the pain in his arse was still there. He finally took a seat at the front of the room and waited for the wedding to start, it didn't get a chance to get to far into it. The bride and groom were standing in the front, ready to take their vows when the Death Eaters began to attack.

Right before he felt the pull of a port key active for Hermione, Ron and himself he thought he saw Charlie coming towards him, calling his name; but he knew it was only his imagination, or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Harry landed on the ground, blood coming from his mouth and ringing in his ears. He was in the center of the final battle with Voldemort dead in front of him. The magic that he had to use drained him and he could barely move from the spot he landed. For the last month he was on the run with Ron and Hermione. The whole time he was out there his stomach hurt and he was sick on a normal basis and Hermione couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. As he kneeled on the ground his stomach revolted on him and he continued to throw up blood and other things.

"Harry….Harry are you alright?" He heard come from his left and tipped his head to see who it was. He felt a smile come upon his face as he saw Ron and Hermione running up to him, alive and well.

"I'm fine, just my stomach again." He stated as he looked up at his friends.

"I think you need to go to the hospital wing. All the dead and injured are gathered up in the Great Hall but you don't need that right now." Hermione stated.

"I have to go to my family right now, I'll see you later." Ron said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong, who died?" Harry asked still out of the loop.

"Fred didn't make it." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh Merlin." Harry leaned over and threw up again, holding his stomach as a wave of pain shot up him.

"Let's go Harry." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and helped him navigate through the school.

"Oh my set him over on that table. I was just heading to the Great Hall but I will deal with you first Harry." Madam Pomfrey stated as Hermione laid him on the bed. "Now you go with your friends Hermione, I'll send him to you when he is done here." She smiled as Hermione said her goodbye's and left the hospital wing.

"Now what is wrong Harry? Did you get hit with anything when you were battling that monster?" she asked and Harry shook his head no.

"My stomach has been giving me problems for the past month. Hermione tried to figure out what was wrong but she found nothing." Harry stated.

"She may be good with the medical stuff Harry but she doesn't know everything, now lift that shirt and I'll check you over." Harry did as she said and watched as she waved her wand along his abdomen. Her face changed suddenly and Harry couldn't help but ask what was wrong.

"Oh dear. Were you sexually active before you ran off on your little adventures Harry?" His face went white as he nodded yes, thinking back to when he lost his virginity to Charlie.

"Well first I want to say what I am about to tell you is normal, especially with a very strong wizard such as yourself. You're pregnant Mr. Potter." Harry didn't know what to say, he knew he had to have turned white and his breathing became harder.

"I….Oh merlin what am I going to do?" He asked looking off into space.

"I suggest telling the other father for starters." Harry whipped his head around to look at her like she was insane.

"No. You can't tell anyone about this please. I can't tell him, I just can't." Harry knew Charlie was planning on going back to the Dragon Reserve and with his brother just dying he didn't want to put this mess onto his shoulders as well.

"I will do as you ask, but you can't do this alone Harry." She stated resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't. I'll have you. I'm going to leave for a while but don't tell anyone where I went, please." Harry said.

"I won't as long as you let me take care of you. This will be hard enough on your own but I also found out something else while I was checking you Harry."

"What's that? Can't be worse than having a baby." He stated.

"Well you're having two Harry."

"What? Twins? Just my luck." Harry lay back down on the bed trying to calm down. He wasn't sure what the hell he was going to do other than leaving.

"Harry your friends will be starting to wonder where you are."

"I know. I'm going to head to the common room and grab my stuff before I leave. Please don't tell them anything. I will contact you once I am in my place." Harry stated as he started to stand up.

Harry made his way and grabbed all of his belonging before he made his way just outside of the Great Hall. He wanted to take a quick look at his friends before he left; he was going to miss them. When he stood at the entrance he watched as the Weasley's and Hermione cried over Fred's body. He saw Charlie standing off to the side looking around with a worried expression upon his face. Suddenly they locked eyes and Charlie started to walk towards him, before the older man could make it even half way across the Hall Harry left.

He practically ran to the main gates of the school and appereated the moment he was beyond the wards. He knew he was being a coward but he didn't want to hear Charlie rejected him when he told him about the babies. He figured all Charlie wanted was that one night and nothing more, which broke Harry's heart just thinking about it.

He would raise these children on his own and they would know they were loved. No matter what happened in the future he would always have these children that were within him right now. He found himself at one of his parent's homes in the states. He had found out about this place just last year when he found his parent's wills.

He was thankful he never told anyone about this place, and knew he wouldn't have to worry about his friends ever finding him here. His parents told him it was their secret getaway and they had only used it once before they died. They wanted it to be a place where Harry would be able to come growing up and remember as his time alone with them. He wished he had gotten that chance when he was a child to get to know them, he knew he wouldn't ever do anything to ever be taken away from his own children.

He waited until the next day to get ahold of Madam Pomfrey, knowing she was going to be busy with everyone at the school. When he finally got her to respond to his floo call she looked a little worn for wear.

"Harry, thank Merlin you're safe, I have been worrying about you all night." She stated as he smiled at her.

"I'm fine. I wanted to wait and give you time with the others that needed you. Now you have my floo information so you can get me anytime you wish. It will only open for your voice no one else's." He stated.

"Alright Harry. I'll come by once a week until the end. Please take care of yourself and I will see you next week." She smiled and closed the Floo.

He was thankful he had her by his side. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He was still in a magical community only for the fact that he was a pregnant male. He didn't think the Muggles would know what to do if they saw him walking down the street. He looked around his new home before making his way up to his room and laying down. Resting his hand on his stomach he couldn't help but smile. He had two growing babies within him and he felt the joy spread.

"It's just the two of you and me. I love you two already and can't wait to meet you." He said before sleep over took him once more, his body still wasn't over the final battle and the shock of finding out he was with children.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for being so patient with me on the update...**

**Chapter 4: (time skip start when he gives birth, near end bring it to when the boys are just about to turn eleven)**

Harry found himself several months later lying on his couch in severe pain. He couldn't believe it was time for his sons to come into the world and he was just as scared now as he was when he had found out. He thought about going and telling Charlie but the face the other man had mad the morning after continued to play in his mind. Harry thought that Charlie regretted sleeping with him and he would never accept his children.

He would rather go everyday not know the other man's reaction then getting rejected. Moments later his floo came to life and the medi-witch walked into his living room. She had a very concerned look on her face as she came closer.

"Harry I wish you would have called me sooner." She said as she prepared for the delivery.

"I'm sorry. It happened so fast I didn't know until right before I did call." He replied receiving a small smile form the woman.

"That's alright.. let's see where we are." She removed the clothes from the bottom half of his body and lifted ran her wand around his stomach. "Yes these two are ready to come out and meet you."

"Finally. Let's get this over with please." He stated lying back on the pillows.

Very few moments later he heard a small cry and looked down, seeing his first son in the medi-witch's hands. She smiled and cleaned him off before handing him to Harry to hold. He had a small amount of bright red hair and bright blue eyes. Harry's heart clenched thinking he looked just like Charlie.

"Jerome Tyler Potter." He smiled down at the little bundle... moments later he had another small boy in his arms, one with dark hair and green eyes just like him. Harry smiled once more before naming him "Justin Thomas Potter"

"Those are excellent names Harry. You do know I have to register them now right. We talked about this before." She looked at him with concern.

"Yes I know. No one will be able to find me with the spells on the house. It doesn't matter and no one will know who the other father is." Harry stated looking down at his sons. "I think they are hungry." He proceeded to feed them their bottles using magic to help feed both at the same time.

A couple days later while he was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his tea he couldn't help but glance down at the paper in front of him. The head line read ** Harry Potter gave birth to two son's this week.**

The article below wasn't a pleasant one. Assumptions on who the other father was and how he was too young to have children of his own. Were the children safe with someone who no doubt has so much trauma from fighting in a war so young.

He couldn't believe what people were saying. The thing that hurt the most was his friends. The comments that some of them made cut into his heart and made him glad he never told who the other father really was.

Ron had called him a coward for running at the end of the battle. That there were still Death Eaters out there that needed to be captured and he just ran.

Hermione said she understood why Harry would've left but he did have a responsibility to them to help capture the rest. She said if he cared about any of them at all he would come back and fight, with or with out his children.

Mrs. Weasley called his children bastard children and should be put up with a family with two parents. That Harry was too young to care for them and she could just imagine how he is treating them after fighting in a war and must be emotional damaged himself.

He had stopped reading after that, not caring what anyone else had to say about him or his children. No one would understand that he didn't want to be a burden to Charlie, he didn't want to interfere in the life Charlie had planned out for himself. He just couldn't believe that his friends would say such things about him after everything they had been through.

Harry went through the rest of his days caring for the boys and making sure they knew everything about both the muggle and wizard worlds. They both showed magic at very early age of two, both doing accidental magic for awhile before trying to use it against each other. They were so different from one another but Harry loved them both the same.

Jerome was a little spit fire, like the color of his hair. He was always active trying to do one thing right after the other. He had a passion for flying and any other sports he could learn. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts when he was old enough, wanting to get out of the seclusion they were living in. He always complained that he wanted to go out and make friends, to get away from Harry and his brother and live part of his own life. He would get angry at Harry when he told him no and would repeat the reasons of staying safe and not wanting any rouge Death Eaters to figure out who they were.

Justin was quiet, more like Harry then he would really like. He never wanted to leave his fathers side and would only play jokes when his brother would start them. He loved to read and figure things out on his own and hated when Harry tried to help him. He wanted to go to Hogwart's also but he wasn't as enthused about it like his Twin. He would rather stay at home for his schooling and not be crowded by all the other students running around. He hated flying and any sports of the kind and he just didn't understand when he brother would look at magazines and talk about meeting girls when he got to school.

Harry loved both of his boys and knew they were completely different. He also know that in only two months time they would be receiving their letters and having to venture out for supplies. He knew he would end up running into everyone from his past and he was scared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It had been a long time since Harry stood on these streets, running around like all these children were doing in front of him. Diagon Alley stretched out in front of him with both his sons on either side. He loved the look on both of their faces, ones of wonder and excitement. They knew they were magical but they hadn't seen anything like this before.

"Father, can we start shopping now?" Justin asked shying away from some kids that were running past.

"Yes I think we should go to the end of the Alley and visit Ollivander's wand shop first and make our way back." Harry suggested, receiving nods from both boys. As they were walking along both the boys watched and took in everything around them and Harry couldn't help but smile. Once they made it to the shop they were headed to, Harry opened the door, making the bell above ring and the owner turn around.

"Oh my goodness. If it isn't Harry Potter. Everyone has been so worried about you these past several years, not knowing what happened." Harry stiffened and saw both boys look at him curiously. He may have informed them about the magical world and the War but he left out his exact involvement.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. These are my son's Justin and Jerome. They are starting Hogwart's this year and need wands." Harry stated hoping the older man would just drop everything. Harry was glad the man was able to restore his shop and continue business after the war but he only hoped he would leave it all behind for today.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Boys right this way." The man motioned for the boys to come up to the counter and Harry stood back as they found the right wand for them. When they were done and Harry was just at the door Mr. Ollivander spoke again.

"It is good to see that you are alive and well Harry. Please stop by and talk to me alright. There are many things I would like to discuss." Harry nodded and left the little shop making his way down the street. They hit a couple more places until he saw the shop he was trying to avoid. He had seen the new shop when they walked past it earlier. "Weasley books and things." and and he knew it had to be Hermione.

"Father...Father can we go in there please." Justin bounced around making his brother moan.

"We can go to the other book shop to get your books Justin." Harry said but then Jerome spotted something in the window.

"Father look they have jokes in there to. Can we please go in." Jerome stated and Harry knew he had lost this battle before it even started.

"Alright but we need to make this quick. Please." He looked to each boy, both nodding with excitement.

Harry followed the boys as they rushed into the store and stood in the front in a corner, so he could still see the boys but hope not to be spotted by the owners. He was actually amazed that no one other than Ollivander had recognized him today.

Just as the thought passed his mind he looked up and saw Hermione and Ron talking to Jerome. He was holding something in his hand and waving it around, while Ron looked to be telling him what it did. Justin ran up to the trio just then with an arm full of books and was talking to his brother. Harry strained to hear what was being said.

"We are twins." Justin beamed. He saw Ron looking from Jerome's eyes to his hair then over to Justin.

"Are you two Weasley's?" He heard Ron ask.

"No Sir. We are Potter's" Jerome answered standing up straight.

"Did you just say Potter?" Hermione asked now looking around the store. Harry hung his head in the corner and quickly walked up to the boys.

"How much for the items my boys are holding." Harry asked not looking at either of his old friends.

"Harry." Hermione stated ready to talk before he cut them off.

"How much." He gritted out hoping they would just hurry up.

"Where have you been mate?" Ron asked.

"Boys put the stuff down we need to get going." He rested his hand on each boys shoulders.

"But father." Justin started to protest.

"The boys can have those things. As gifts Harry." Harry looked up fast into Hermione's eyes and scowled.

"No. Here's hundred galleons. Boys let's go" Harry placed the money on the counter next to them and rushed the boys out of the shop.

"Father what was that about?" Jerome asked as they made it back towards home.

"Don't worry. People I used to know is all. Let's get you home and packed. Tomorrow is a big day. I won't see you guys for awhile." Harry said thinking he only had one night with his sons before they left for school.

After they got home and packed their things for school, Harry told the boys to go to bed and he would see them in the morning. He knew the boys would be too excited to go to bed early but he needed time alone. As he sat down in his kitchen trying to think about the day, he heard a tap at the window. He slowly walked over and let the owl in, taking the note attached to it's leg and sat back down. When he flipped it over he saw the Hogwart's seal stamped on it and groaned.

_**Dear Mr. Potter.**_

_**I hope this finds you before school begins and I will wait until the morning of to find someone else. We are in desperate need of a Defense Teacher this year. I noticed that your Son's will be attending this year ( Congratulations by the way) and would like to invite you and your wife to live on grounds, if you are willing to take up the position. Please respond as soon as you receive this so I know it has found you at least. **_

_**Headmistress Mcgonagall**_

Harry stared at the letter for several minutes thinking about what he should do. He knew they only wanted him there to try and talk to him about where he had been and what he has been doing the past eleven years. He decided that it to be able to see his boys more often he would take the position. He also had stipulations that he would write in his letter.

_**Dear Headmistress,**_

_**I am happy to accept the position as Defense Teacher this year. I do however have a couple of stipulations if I do come there tomorrow. First I am allowed to stay in my quarters during meals and do not introduce me at the Welcoming Feast. I will be disguising my self and don't want anyone other than yourself and my son's to know that I am teaching there. I think it's best for my boys. You can call me by Rufus Kyeus. Thanks for this opportunity. And it will only be me, I have never had and never will have a Wife. **_

_**H...**_

Harry sent the owl back with his letter and went to his own room to pack what he would be needing. He would change his appearance in the morning when his boys awoke and he told them what was happening. He knew they would be excited that he would be there for them, but he also knew that he would step back and let them experience everything with out being on their arse's to behave. He pulled out the two items he was going to give them the next morning and smiled when he remembered all the trouble him and his friends used to get into with them


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: (the Burrow first part)**

Ron and Hermione quickly walked through the doors to Ron's family home and found everyone waiting for them. They had sent Owl's out to everyone the moment Harry had left the shop and couldn't wait to tell them all the news.

"Alright you two why did you summon us all here?" George laughed, Ron looked at him and was grateful how much recovery his brother had done since the war, when Fred died. He was in a depressive state for five years, refusing to leave the confines of his mother and fathers house. When he finally decided to go out and reopen the joke shop the family couldn't have been happier to see him start to move forward.

"Well we wanted to let you guys know we saw Harry today." Hermione said as she sat down in the nearest empty chair. Everyone gasped and started talking amongst themselves.

"How did he look? What did he say?" Charlie was frantic and wanted to know what had happened to the other man. Last they heard he had supposedly given birth to a set of twins. No one wanted to believe this information, how had they gone through the end of the war not knowing Harry was with children.

"He looked alright. He had his sons with him. So we are guessing everything that the papers stated about him at least having children were true. We just don't know if he gave birth or if there is a woman in the picture." Ron stated.

Charlie twisted in his seat knowing that Harry was gay, and knowing there wasn't a woman and wondering why they all forgot this bit of information, but thankful at the same time. He couldn't help but look at his brother when he asked his next question.

"What did they look like?" He needed to know.

"One has red hair and blue eyes and the other black hair and green eyes. I could swear they are related to us somehow, but I don't know anyone that could be the other parent from our family." Ron stated looking at Charlie.

Charlie felt sick all of a sudden. Confusion, fear, hatred and a bunch of other emotions were filtering in his mind but anger was at the top of the list. He couldn't believe that he was the other father at first, then remembering back to the article in the paper and when the babies were born, to when they shared the one night together that he wanted to go back to, and he knew that they were his children. The anger only boiled over even more knowing this information, knowing Harry was out there for eleven years with his children and not telling him about them.

The anger got even worse when he realized that Harry was probably never going to tell him. Letting him live his life the way he had been the past eleven years, missing Harry and not being able to be with any one else in fear that Harry would walk back into his life and actually want him. Charlie shook his head and told himself that he would eventually go to the school and get to know his children, with out Harry knowing or the boys knowing who he was at first. Then he would move on and find someone to share his life with, since Harry was making it clear that he didn't want him.

**(Potter's) **

Harry waited in the kitchen for the boys to finish bringing their things downstairs. He tried not to laugh when he heard their footsteps running down the stairs and each of them yelling for the other to get out of the way. The boys stopped short when they saw him sitting there and quickly took their seats at the table, knowing when he was there they needed to talk.

"Now boys, I have some news." He started when he saw Justin's eyes move to his bags.

"Father where are you going?" He asked looking towards his brother for a moment.

"Well that is what I was about to tell you Justin." He laughed for a moment. " I received a letter from the Headmistress of Hogwart's last night asking me to come and be the Defense teacher." He heard Jerome groan and Justin laugh for a moment.

"Really Father? We can't even go to school with out you there now?" Jerome sat back with his arms crossed, he had wanted to be away from the house for so long, wanted to be around other children but was always stopped by his Father.

"I will leave you guys alone. No one will know I am there or that I am your Father. I will change my appearance and you will be calling me Mr. Kyeus." Harry waved his wand in front of him and felt things start to change. His face became skinnier and his eyes changed to blue, while his hair took a light shade of Brown.

"Wow Father you look different." Justin stated as he looked over at him.

"As long as no one knows that you are there I guess I'm glad. It will be nice to see you everyday." Jerome smiled finally realizing it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Now let's get you two to the train. I will already be at the school and in my rooms before you get there. I will be right by the Gryffindor tower if either of you need me. I also wanted to let you know, no matter what house you get into I will always love you both and you both have to remember you are brothers." Harry squeezed each of their shoulders before nodding and apperating to the train station.

He loved the look of wonder on the boys faces as they looked upon the train and the other kids running around. He knew they didn't know anyone, and only hoped they would be able to make friends. He watched as Justin slowly walked to the train before looking back at him and waving, Jerome waved and quickly grabbed his brothers hand and pulled him along with him onto the train. He laughed for a moment before apperating away to the school.

**(Headmistess's office)**

Harry found himself moments later, after the long walk from the gates, up all the stairs and down the hall, in front of the Headmistess office. He waited for her to let him in and followed her to her desk, taking a seat across from her.

"Harry I'm so glad to see you and I assume this is the look you will be going for?" She asked looking at his changed appearance.

"Yes Headmistress."

"Harry you can call me Minerva, you are no longer my student." She smiled.

"Thank you Minerva. Yes this is the appearance I am going to keep. My son's know this and they are the only other ones." He nodded to her.

"Alright. Well you already know where you rooms are. Your class schedule is in your room also. Now how have you been Harry?" She asked.

"I have been alright Minerva. What do you want to know?" Harry stated.

"Would you be willing to tell me who the mother of the boys are? I know there was things said in the papers but I don't want to jump to conclusions." She said watching him shift in his seat.

"I am... I guess their mother in terms that I carried and gave birth to them. Yes I am gay and no I will not say who the other father is. He doesn't know and I hope to keep it that way." Harry stated.

"I will respect your privacy Harry. I just hope you know that those boys deserve to know their other parent." She stated making Harry stand from his seat.

"They don't have any desire to know who their other father is, at least not yet. I would appreciate not bringing up the subject with them." Harry stated and walked out of the room before the Headmistress could answer.

**A/N: Was going to put what happens with the boys on the train in the chapter but I think I will wait until the next... will either be posted later today or tomorrow. Thanks again and Reviews are Appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: (the train) ( just a note. Know that Luna had boys but I am having her have a daughter here... All but one child is the same age, you will find out as you read.)**

Jerome and Justin made their way slowly down the aisle of the train trying to find an empty compartment. Justin didn't want to be crowded with anyone else but he knew his brother wanted to find some friends besides him. He was worried they would be sent to separate houses, knowing how different they were. He remembered his Father telling him that he basically choose what house he wanted by begging the hat at his sorting. So he hoped that his brother would be sorted first and he would beg the hat to place him there. He was so afraid to be alone and he didn't even want to think about how his brother would treat him if they were separated.

"Hey I am going to look for some other kids that need a place to sit. We can't take up this whole compartment by ourselves you know." Jerome stated looking over at Justin. Justin just nodded knowing it was pointless to argue with his brother.

Some moments later his brother returned with a couple other kids with big smiles on their faces. He pushed himself closer to the window and watched as they all took a seat. He was thankful that Jerome sat next to him. He watched as two red headed kids, boy and girl sat across from them and a couple blondes, boy and girl sat in the other available spots. Justin couldn't take his eyes off the blonde boy and felt himself blush when they locked eyes.

"Justin. Those two red-heads are Rose and Hugo Weasley and the blonde girl is Shelly Lovegood and the boy next to me is Scorpius Malfoy. Everyone this is my Twin Justin." Jerome smiled.

"You two look nothing alike how are you twins?" Rose asked.

"We just are Rose." Jerome put his arm around Justin's shoulders and smirked at the others. Justin was trying to sneak little glances at the boy he now knew as Scorpius, then he thought of something.

"Wait. Weasley? Are you related to the people that own the bookstore?" Justin asked.

"Yes they are our parents. You met them?" Hugo asked a smile on his face.

"Yes. They even asked if we were related somehow." Justin stated.

"Are you?" Rose asked watching him.

"We don't think so. Our last name is Potter." Jerome stated and saw all their eyes light up as they were looking around at each other. "What? Is something wrong with our last name?" Jerome started to get defensive. Justin rested a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down, knowing it usually worked.

"Nothing wrong with it. I swear." Shelly stated holding her hands up defensively.

"Assuming your Father is Harry Potter, My Father and your Father never got alone. Actually I think they Hate each other. So maybe this isn't the best idea for me." Scorpius began to stand and Shelly grabbed his wrist.

"Scorpius where are you going? Your Father doesn't care that you are friends with all of us and he use to hate our parents also." She stated looking at her other friends.

"I guess this is worse then that. You didn't have to sit around hearing things about their rivalry." He turned towards the twins before he left "I will owl him tonight and ask him about being friends with the two of you. I just don't want to be disowned." Justin locked eyes with him as he stepped backwards out of the compartment and felt his heart sink for some reason at watching him leave.

He shook his head from those thoughts and turned back to the others in the compartment with them. He couldn't believe that someone couldn't be friends with them b/c of his Father. They never heard stories of their Fathers school days and wondered if this was the reason.

"Are you guys not allowed to hang with us also?" Jerome asked staring at them.

"No. Our parents were best friends with your Father, they even fought in the War together." Rose stated.

"Yes My Mother fought with them also." Shelly replied right after. Both boys looked at each other confused for a moment.

"Our Father fought in the War?" They asked at the same time.

"Oh how cute is that." Rose squealed.

"Yeah he is the Hero of our world. How do you two not know this? He defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort." Hugo stated.

"No. He would've told us this. Right?" Justin turned to his brother who looked just as confused as he was.

"Well I think your Father may have a reason he didn't want to tell you. If you want to find out any information on him you can read Hogwart's a history or The End of Dark Lord Volemort. They are some of the reading we will be given in classes anyway." Rose pointed out.

"Yeah I think I will do that. I'll let you know what I find Jerome." Justin said his brother nodding. Justin was the reader and thinker and this is why he thought he would be separated from his twin at the sorting, he tried to be more like Jerome as they grew older but he couldn't find himself acting the way his brother does.

They all sat and talked about what they expected. They found out that Rose Adopted into the Weasley clan, her adoptive parents choose her because she had red hair and didn't want her to feel out of place in the family, she was also a year older then them and was already in Gryffindor. Hugo and Sally both thought they would get into Ravenclaw and Jerome said he thought he would get into Slytherin. Justin looked over at his brother at hearing this for the first time and knew he was stuck. There was no way the hat would put him in with his brother now. He would just have to beg extra hard to be placed with his brother.

Once the Train arrived and they piled into the boats he saw Scorpius once again. He was in a boat right next to theirs and he couldn't help but smile. He wanted to get to know this boy so badly and only hoped he would be sorted where they were. He was so lost in starring at the other boy he didn't realize when they landed on the shore until his brother pulled him out of the boat. He finally looked up and saw the castle for the very first time and knew his brother's face mirrored his own in astonishment.

He followed the teacher up the path and stood with the rest of the first years outside of the doors. When it was finally time for them to be sorted they all clumped together and walked down the aisle in between the house tables. Both boys knew their Father wouldn't be there, but they both couldn't stop the hope that he had decided to come anyway, so when they saw him standing off to the side of the head's table they couldn't help but smile.

They watched as Hugo and Shelly were sorted into Ravenclaw like they both thought and saw Rose clapping wildly for her bother when he walked to his table. Justin stood and watched as Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin and now really hoped his brother was right on where he would be sorted.

"Jerome Potter." The Headmistress called and all of the Great Hall became quiet. Jerome looked back to his brother and he could tell he was suddenly nervous.

"Ah son of the Great Harry Potter I see. Should you follow his footsteps and be placed where your family has always been, both sides I can tell. Oh no but you are more cunning then he ever was and I can see great talent in you for your Fathers original house. Slytherin" The hat shouted and Justin saw the smile spread across Jerome's face as he made to sit with Scorpius.

Jerome watched his brother standing in line and waited for his name to be called. The hall going quiet was nothing compared to the stares Justin received when his name was finally thrown out there. There was actual whispers this time about Harry actually having twins. Wondering if the boy who lived actually gave birth to them himself. Along with so many other things that made Jerome wonder who his Father actually was.

"Ah another Potter boy. So very different from the last. I see you would be great in Ravenclaw." Justin heard the hat begin and couldn't help but beg to be placed with his brother. "Oh look at this.. Years later and you are just like your Father, except he didn't want to be in Slytherin, he choose a different house and became great. So maybe the same will happen to you young Mr. Potter, Slytherin." Was yelled across the hall once again making people gasp out loud that neither Potter was placed to follow Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Right after dinner the boys ran up to their Father's room. They wanted to make sure that he was happy with their placement. Justin was worried that his Father may not like that he begged the hat to follow his brother, but at that moment that was the only thing he really wanted. They skidded to a stop in front of his door and looked around for other students or teachers. When they saw that the coast was clear they knocked.

"Boys come in quickly. I knew there was a couple things I forgot to give you." Harry smiled at them as they came into his room.

"What do you mean Father?" Justin asked curiosity showing on his face. Harry walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a couple of items before walking back over to the boys.

"These were passed down from my Father to me, now I am giving them to you two. You have to take great care of them and let no one else know about them, well unless they are completely trustworthy." Harry handed over a piece of cloth to Jerome watching his son's face as he moved it from hand to hand.

"That is an invisibility cloak. Use it when ever you come to see me, and yes you both will be able to fit under that for many years to come." Harry smiled then handed a piece of parchment over to Justin.

"There is nothing here." He said opening and closing it, flipping it over a couple of times.

"You have to say. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry smiled as the pages turned into the map and his boys looked at it in wonder.

"Wow." They both said together.

"That is the Marauders map. It belonged to my Father, God Father and their two friends." Harry stated as the boys watched the map.

"There are names all over. Hey look there we are." Jerome pointed out.

"It let's you know where people are, if you want to know the location of one person you point your wand and say their name. It will only then show you where that person can be found, only if they are within Hogwart's grounds." Harry stated. "Now what did you originally come here for boys?" He asked as he sat down next to them.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright with us being in Slytherin, and not your house." Justin stated looking down at his hands.

"Look at me both of you." Harry waited till his sons were both looking in his eyes. "It doesn't matter where you are. I was supposed to be in Slytherin, that hat wanted me there but I asked to be put in Gryffindor." Harry stated.

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"I met a boy, Draco, and I didn't really like the way he treated a couple of my friends. He was sorted before me and placed in Slytherin, so I didn't want to follow him." Harry stated.

"I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin." Justin admitted getting a weird look from his brother.

"That is alright. The hat also takes in consideration what you want also. I am proud of both of you no matter what house you are in. Now off you go before you're head of house comes looking for you and since he survived the war I really don't want to see him." Harry stated.

"Oh Father speaking of the war can we talk to you about it?" Justin asked.

"Not tonight. I Promise another day we will sit and talk about it. I love you boys. Now go meet your new housemates." Harry shooed the boys out the door and watched them walk down the hall, praying they would forget about talking about the war.

Justin and Jerome quickly made it back to their common room only to be stopped by their Head of House just outside. They stood there looking up at the man that was scowling back down at them.

"Mr. Potter's I noticed you both were not present when I was addressing the first years. Where have you two been?" He asked standing and waiting for a reply.

"We got turned about, my brother had to go to the bathroom and ran into the first one he saw. I went after him hoping he wouldn't get lost, only to get lost myself. Sorry Professor Snape." Jerome said looking at the man with a straight face.

"I do hope you do not take after your Father when it comes to getting into trouble." Snape stated.

"No we are not Sir." Jerome replied watching the man look over at his brother.

"Get inside and go right to your rooms." Justin's head shot up at this.

"Rooms Sir?" Justin asked.

"Yes you two have different rooms. I am not having you two together to plot and plan things out all night long. Now run along before lights out." Snape turned around, robes billowing behind him.

"I.. I don't want to be in a different room." Justin stated.

"We will do it tonight and talk to Father tomorrow. Come on before we get into trouble our first night here Justin." Jerome said pulling his brother inside.

Justin stood and watched as his brother left him in the middle of the common room like it was no big deal. He watched the other kids sitting around with people they already knew, or talking to people they never met making new friends. He didn't know what to do, so he just walked around looking in rooms until he found the one that had his things inside.

He sat heavily on his bed waiting to see who the other kids were that he was sharing a room with, wishing he was with his brother, first time being separated since birth and they were only down the hall from one another. Finally the door opened and showed four other boys walking into the room. His breath hitched for some reason when he saw Scorpius among the group.

"So you're our fifth room-mate. Which Potter were you again." Scorpius sneered.

"I'm Justin." He wished he was more like his brother and would be able to tell this boy off, but he was definitely passive when it came to confrontation.

"Right. You don't seem to be what a Slytherin student should be. Right boys?" Scorpius asked looking back at his friends and laughing. "All quiet and just sitting there, no snide remarks or comments back." Scorpuis stated as he moved to his own bed on the other side of Justin. "These guys are Tom Flint, Seth Pucey and Alex Nott. We have been friends since birth."

"Isn't he Harry Potters kid, the one our parents said took off after the war to leave everyone else to deal with the after effects." Tom asked as he unpacked his things.

"Yup he's one of them. He's got that twin that is in this house too. But he seems to be someone I can end up being friends with. A true Slytherin." Scorpius smirked.

"You know nothing about my Fa...Father, and I thought you were friends with the Weasley's and that Lovegood girl?" Justin said, trying to act like he wasn't intimidated by these other boys.

"What would ever give you that idea?" Scorpius laughed, looking at him in the eyes like he was trying to tell him to shut up or he would be hurt, Justin just nodded his head.

"We know enough. I also think we know more than you do about you own old man. Plus Scorpius wouldn't ever be friends with a Gryffindor." Alex laughed.

Justin started to regret asking the hat to put him in this house. If he had known he wouldn't be able to room with his brother he wouldn't have ever asked to be placed here. He was also trying to understand why he felt his stomach twist every time he looked at Scorpius, even though he truly wanted nothing more than to hate the other boy.

"What are you staring at?" Scorpius asked as he sat on his bed.

"Nothing." Justin stated as he moved up on his bed and pulled the curtains closed. He opened up the map and whispered the words to open it. He saw his brother next to four other dots close together, he knew his brother was making friends, knew he was joking around and getting along with the people he was roomed with. He looked at his dot and saw it alone, with the other four boys now hoovering together. He could hear them whispering, leaving him out and he never felt so alone before in his short life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

When morning finally came Justin quickly dressed and rushed out of the room to wait for his brother. The only problem was that he quickly found that his brother had already left for the Great Hall. He shuffled his way to the same place and made his way over to the empty seat next to Jerome. He silently grabbed some food and put it on his plate, as his brother laughed and joked around with his room mates. He watched as his own room mates sat down at the other end of the table and didn't even look in his direction.

"Justin your quiet. How was your night?"Jerome asked as he stuffed his face with food.

"Not as good as yours I think. My room mates suck and I just want to be in with you." Justin whispered not wanting the others to hear. He hated that he sounded so needy for his brother and was afraid of what the others would think if they knew how dependent he was of the other boy.

"We will talk to Father after. I am sure there is something he can do about it. Until then you need to come out of your shell and make friends already." Jerome stated getting a shocked looked from his brother.

"Yeah right. How did you become friends with these people. They seem to hate us because of our Father." Justin asked.

" I told them off, said if they said one more thing about him I would hex them all." Jerome stated.

"But we are only first years. We don't know any hexes yet." Justin reasoned.

"Apparently being the son of Harry Potter they think we already know all of this stuff." Jerome laughed.

"I guess you are a true Slytherin then." Justin mumbled.

"What was that?" Jerome asked looking at him with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing. I'm going to head out. I'll see you in potions." Justin stated as he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, heading to the one class he knew he would love.

Harry sat up at the Head Table. He knew that he said he wouldn't come down here for meals but he wanted to see how his boys were doing after their first night. He sat there watching them concern etching upon his face. He saw how upset Justin was and how Jerome acted like he didn't see it. He hoped that they would not pull away from each other but the way it looked it might just happen.

He watched sadly as Justin stood up and walked out of the Hall with his head down. He quickly stood and dismissed himself from the table and moved to follow his son. He wanted to talk to him and see what was wrong. As he rounded the corner to the Potions class he heard his son talking to someone.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here early, I thought you would end up being late like your Father normally was." Snape asked.

"I don't know how my Father was in school, but apparently I am nothing like him. Please stop treating me that way Sir." Justin was looking at the ground and no where at Snape. Harry watched as Snape moved closer to Justin but stopped himself.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter. You Father was a brave boy when he came here. He was nothing like his Father and I see you are not like him in some aspects." Snape said making Harry bristle with anger. He watched as Justin Popped his head up and stared at his teacher.

"Can I go into the room now Professor Snape. I really love Potions and want to get a seat up front." Justin asked making Snape open his mouth in surprise.

"You like Potions? Come let's go inside and I will see just how much you like them." Snape opened the door to the room and Harry watched as Snape let his son inside.

Maybe if Justin couldn't fit in with his housemates he would have Potions to keep him occupied. He only wanted Justin to open himself up and make friends. He knew Jerome wouldn't have any problems but Justin was the more reserved one. He spotted Jerome walking towards him with a couple other Slytherin boys and called him over.

"Yes Professor Kyeus?" Jerome smiled at him. Harry waited until the other boys made it inside the class room before speaking.

"I want you to look after your brother. He seems to be having problems already." Harry stated.

"We got separated." Jerome stated.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked getting angrier at Snape by the minute.

"Professor Snape put us in different rooms, I don't think that Justin gets along with his roommates." Jerome stated.

"Then why didn't you wait for him this morning and walk with him to the Great Hall, I saw you come in with out him." Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Father." He whispered. " I didn't think anything of it. I saw that Scorpius was roomed with him and I thought since he was friends with Rose and Hugo he would befriend Justin also." Jerome stated.

"Scorpius who?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy. He did say he couldn't be friends with us on the train, but I thought with us being in his house it would be different. I'm sorry." Harry held his breath for a minute and thought about what he wanted to say.

"It's not your fault. You can't always watch your brother and you do have your own life. I just don't want the two of you pulling away from each other. I will have to speak with Draco about his son. He will not know it is me but I can only imagine what his son has said to Justin already." Harry said. "Get to class and we will talk about this later. I will also talk to Snape about putting you two together." He saw Jerome smile at this and laughed when he turned around and ran to class.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To GUEST: I am thinking you maybe the same person.. if so I wish you would sign in and review. Would love to discuss some of the things with you. I actually really like the reviews you have been adding. **

**Just a little bit of information... Harry will explain to the boys eventually why he didn't tell them about the war. I know the way the twins behave might sound weird to some people but I am basing them on a set of twins that I actually know... They grew up in a very isolated environment for the first twelve years of their life and are now just starting public school. One is just like Jerome very outgoing, easy to make friends and one is just like Justin shy and reserved, wanting to be stuck to his brother and not knowing what to do now that they are around so many other kids. Their names and looks are different but when I started writing this I couldn't help but think how they would behave not being around any other kids. These twins only had their older brother growing up, but he left as soon as he could, which I don't blame him. **

**A/N 2: Just wanted to say that I have decided that this will be a series of stories. This one will follow the boys through first yr... second will skip couple years... and Third and final will be there seventh year. This will be the only things I will be working on for a while but still taking prompt and pairing ideas for later. And I do not know how long each one will be. **

**Chapter 10:**

Justin figured out rather quickly that he really did excel at potions. That it wasn't just his father helping without knowing or luck. He was even praised by Professor Snape which made him feel slightly special, knowing the man was very hard to please. The only down fall was that Scorpius seemed to hate him even more for taking the Professors time away from him, apparently the man was friends to his family and was like an Uncle to the other boy. After the first week of classes and after a lesson session with Snape, Justin found himself alone in his room with said boy, backed against the far wall with no way to escape.

"Let me by Scorpius." Justin said as he looked into the other boys eyes and saw only hatred there.

"No. I want to know why you are spending so much time with my Uncle. Do you like them older Potter? Is that it?" Scorpius sneered making Justin confused at his words.

"What are you going on about Scorpius?" He just couldn't bring himself to call him by his last name like his brother did.

"You really are naïve aren't you? I meant you like you boyfriends older?" Justin opened his mouth a couple times to retaliate before the implications of the words finally hit him. He never thought of anyone as someone he wanted to date. He was only eleven for crying out loud why would Scorpius ask him such a question.

"No. I don't like anyone like that. Why would I?" He threw out there still confused.

"Wow. I just don't know what to say to that. I had my first Girl friend last year." Justin heard the emphasis of the word girlfriend and tilted his head still confused as to why a boy so young would want a relationship with someone at all.

"Why so young? How did you know you liked someone like that?" Justin asked.

"Well let me put it this way. When you are around my Uncle do you feel your stomach fluttering, as the girls would say. Do you feel yourself blush and grow warm? Do you not know what to say on your own and have to wait for him to talk to you first." Justin's eyes went wide but not because he felt those things with his teacher, but because he was feeling most of those right now, here with Scorpius.

"NO. He is my teacher. Let me go Scorpius." Justin hung his head before speaking again. "Please."

"You do don't you. You like Snape." Scorpius continued to gourd him and Justin felt his resolve slipping and wanting to tell the other boy no it was him that made him feel those things. He moved to the side with Scorpius following, still trying to block his path when the door opened and his brother was standing there watching them.

"Justin what are you doing. You were supposed to meet me five minutes ago." Jerome stated looking between the two boys and how close they seemed. "Is everything alright?"

"Ye...Yeah. Everything is alright." Justin said finally able to walk around the blonde. "Just talking." He didn't look back at the other boy, he just followed his brother out of the room and telling himself he would forget everything that was just said.

Harry's final class just ended and he sat down in his seat with a huff. The night before the Headmistress informed the rest of the staff that Charlie was going to be coming to take over Care of magical Creatures for a short time. Harry instantly felt his face drain of all color and quickly excused himself from the meeting. He only hoped that Charlie wouldn't connect the dots with the boys and himself; But he knew the moment the other man saw Jerome he would put two and two together and know. The boy looked just like Charlie.

Just as he was thinking of the other man he entered the room, looking around and then moving up to the desk. He stood in front of Harry, looking at him for a moment before speaking.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Weasley. I thought I would come around and meet all the professors that were not here when I came to school." Charlie stuck out his hand to shake Harry's, waiting as Harry just looked at him.

"Uh.. Rufus Kyeus." Harry stuck out his hand and shook Charlie's just then, a jolt of electricity shooting up from his hand from the contact. He quickly drew his hand back and and placed it upon his desk, turning his head away from the other man.

"Well it is nice to meet you. Hopefully we can talk a little more in the near future." Charlie smirked at him, Harry's mouth dropping open knowing he was flirting. It shot a pain into his chest just thinking this man had been with others, and was still trying to be with other men that were not him. He quickly mentally yelled at himself, he was the one that left, he had no right to be jealous.

"I hope so too Mr. Weasley. Have a good day. I need to get back to my quarters and look over my students work." Harry stood up and showed Charlie out of his class room before walking down the hall, the other man was walking next to him, staring. "Is there something else you wanted?" Harry asked.

"I have been asking the other Professors about the Potter twins. I was wondering if there was anything you could tell me about the boys?" Charlie stopped as he asked this.

"Why would you be inquiring about them for?" Harry asked worry lacing threw his words.

"I believe they may be related to my family somehow. I just wanted to know a little more about them before I saw them myself." Harry took a step back with wide eyes.

"You plan on talking to them about this? Don't you think that is a little strange, a man they don't know asking about their family?" Harry asked starting to get angry.

"No. I don't think that strange. Especially if they are related. The rest of the family would love to get to know them. They are eleven, they should know their other family as well." Charlie stated.

"Doesn't your family know their Father? Couldn't you talk to him about this. Wouldn't he have told you if they were related?" Harry asked wanting to deter Charlie from talking to the boys.

"See that's the thing. My brother has only just saw Harry the other day, before that no one had heard from him since the end of the War. If I knew where to find him I would have no issues talking to him. There is a lot that needs to be brought out." Charlie's face looked to be getting redder than his hair and Harry knew the other man was pissed.

"Well I'm sure if you just ask the boys they could let their father know you wanted to talk to him. Don't talk to two eleven year olds about lost family, they wouldn't understand." Harry hoped Charlie would take his advice.

"I'll think on it." Charlie nodded at Harry and walked the other way, leaving Harry worried about what the other man was actually going to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Justin sat in the back of the potions lab as the third years were paying attention to their own class. He loved how Professor Snape allowed him to come in during his free times, even if other classes were in session. He worked on his class assignments and extra credit work while he sat there listening to the lecture's Snape was giving. He was learning things he knew that he wouldn't be able to learn until he was older. He quickly decided he wanted to become a Potions Master and only hoped that Snape could help him along the way.

His father wasn't too thrilled about all the time he had spent with the other Professor and he even got into an argument with him about it just a couple of nights ago. He sat there staring at his work thinking about everything that happened and he only hoped that his brother could forgive him also.

_Justin had just met up with his brother as they walked to visit their father. The other boy was quiet and he wasn't used to that with his twin. He looked over to him and smiled, not receiving one in return. _

"_Jerome, what's wrong with you tonight?" He asked slowly walking beside him. He missed his brother dearly and just wanted these few moments to themselves. Jerome suddenly stopped a few feet from their father's door and spun around on him. _

"_Of course I am not alright. Do you know what the brat Malfoy is saying about you?" Jerome asked turning red. "How many fights I have gotten in for you?" Justin looked taken aback at the words and didn't know how to respond. _

"_He is saying you are in love with Snape, that is why you are always in his room and not with friends. He said that is how you have such high marks, doing favors for your teacher. Justin I'm not talking about just any favors here either. You're only eleven for crying out loud." _

"_I." Justin started to say but was cut of by Jerome. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know that it's true." with that Jerome spun around and knocked on their fathers door. It opened a moment later and they walked in. _

_Their father had known something was off. They didn't sit next to each other on the couch like they normally did. They didn't laugh and talk or joke around, Justin just sat there looking at the floor trying not to cry over his brother seeming to believe what the other kids were saying about him. _

"_Justin, Jerome. Is everything alright with the both of you?" Harry asked looking between them as they were separated across the room from each other. _

"_Why don't you ask the teachers pet over there." Jerome had stated sneering at his brother. _

"_Justin?" When he didn't respond Harry took to asking Jerome once more. "What is wrong Jerome?" _

_Jerome sat there and explained everything to his father about what was going on and Harry just looked stunned at Justin, who was sitting on the couch now frozen. _

"_Justin is this true?" Harry asked hoping it wasn't or he would have to go kill Snape. _

"_No. It's all wrong. I am only going there to learn more about potions. I want to become a Master and Professor Snape said I could do extra work during my free times if I wanted." Justin looked up into his fathers eyes pleading for him to believe him. _

"_I think you should cool down going to the Potions room Justin. Maybe these rumors will calm down and then you can see what you can do." Justin stood up abruptly then and clenched his fists. He had never felt such anger before. _

"_NO. I won't stop. I love Potions and I won't stop learning because some jealous idiot doesn't want me around Snape." Justin snapped making Harry stare at him with wide eyes. He could see the passion behind his son's eyes so much like his other father when he felt strongly about something. _

"_Well I guess I will have to have a talk with Snape myself, as your father. I don't want you in his room unless you have class do you hear me Justin." Justin turned to his brother and for the very first time in his life yelled at him "I hate your Jerome." and stormed out of his fathers rooms. _

_The whole time he was fuming, walking quickly down the halls and stairs back towards the dungeons. He couldn't help but wish he let the hat put him where ever it had wanted to, now he was stuck in a house that hated him, with a brother that was pulling away. _

_When he thought of loosing Jerome he stopped walking and slumped against the nearest wall. Held his head in his hands and let the tears he was so desperately holding in fall. He felt his shoulders shake as he cried and he tried to stop. Moments later he saw a pair of feet in front of him and slowly raised his head. He saw the new Creatures teacher standing there looking at him with a sad smile on his face. _

"_Mr. Potter. Justin, are you alright?" Charlie asked putting out a hand to help him up. Justin grabbed it and stood staring at the other man. _

"_Yes Sir. Thank you." Justin said standing up and wiping his face with his sleeve. _

"_You don't look alright." Charlie noted. _

"_Nothing to worry about Sir. I'll just head back to my room now."_

"_I was trying to speak with you and your brother for sometime now. I was wondering if you could ask your father if he could come meet me here sometime. My classes end at six every evening if he could just come to my rooms during the week." Charlie said making Justin stare open mouthed at him. _

"_Yeah I could mention it to him. Good night Sir." Justin said and move swiftly back towards him rooms. He quickly wrote a small note to his father and sent it off, laying down on his bed and fearing what the next day would bring. _

Justin came back to reality and noticed that it was time for this class to end. He slowly packed up his things and swiftly left before the third years had a chance to even blink. It was time to eat and he didn't want to enter the Great Hall. He heard a couple of his house mates snickering when he would walk past them and he could only imagine what was going to happen now. He had skipped breakfast and his stomach was arguing with him to go and eat.

As he opened the doors to the Great Hall he was thankful he was early and avoided all of the students turning around to stare at him. He took his seat at his table and waited for his brother and the rest of the Slytherin's to show up. As each kid came in they sat at different ends of the table, away from him and he hung his head at the sight.

He heard when Jerome entered the room and quiet whispers were being thrown around the other kids at his table, wondering if his brother would sit with him. He was grateful when his brother at least sat across from him, but that was not where he normally sat and he knew his brother was mad at him. Justin lifted his head to look at his brother and had to choke back a sob when he saw the anger laced on his face.

"Jerome, I'm sorry for what I said. I don't hate you." Justin tried.

"Don't talk to me right now alright." Jerome said as he began to eat and talk to his friends around him. Justin could only nod and pick at his food.

Harry watched from the head table with a sad look on his face. He didn't think the boys would pull away from each other being in the same house. He only hoped Justin would survive this. He remembered the many rumors that spread around about him and maybe he should have informed his boys about the status of their family. Right when lunch was over Justin all but ran out of the room with someone following close behind. When he exited the door he felt someone push him from behind, just barley catching himself before he face planted onto the floor.

"What the." He turned around to see Scorpius laughing at him. "Why did you do that?" Justin asked.

"Oh come now teachers little sex pet going to cry. Where is your big boy now?" Scorpius said as more and more kids started to come out behind him.

"You have no clue what you are talking about. You need to stop telling lies about me. Do you want your Uncle to get kicked out?" Justin asked.

"No I want you gone. Is that so hard to believe. You don't belong in Slytherin at least." Scorpius spat out.

"You are just a spoiled lonely tyrant." Justin spat right back getting Scorpius to turn a couple shades of red. Justin balled his fists up, first thing his father taught him was never fight with your wand when you are in school, you can get in so much more trouble when you fight with magic.

"Are you going to try and hit me. You?" As the last word left Scorpius mouth Justin pulled his arm back and connected his fist swiftly with the side of Scorpius' face, sending the boy onto the ground.

"You need to STOP telling LIES about me." Justin said before taking off after seeing how many people were actually standing around. He didn't miss the smile that was spread across Jerome's face however as he left. He couldn't believe he actually punched Scorpius in the face. Oh he was going to be in so much trouble for this he knew it, but at that moment he couldn't care less, as a smile played across his face also.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the couple days in between updates... Have to love when stuff comes up that makes your mind go ARRRGGG... so here I am with another chapter hope everyone likes **

**Charlie and Harry will both be paired with different people at different times before they may get back together... so don't be mad... there are three stories in this series... **

**Chapter 12:**

Harry received the note from his son and stared at it for a few moments. Charlie actually took his advice and asked one of the boys to speak to him without talking to them about anything important, or at least he hoped. He sent Charlie a note asking to meet him in the other man's room's, so he could leave when ever he wanted and he didn't want the other man to know where he lived, inside or outside of the school. Later that night he took off his glamor's and charms and proceeded to walk down to Charlie's quarters. Once he arrived at his door he stood there staring at it for a few moments; remembering the one night they had spent together, knowing the other man never cared for him other than that one moment.

"Harry?" He quickly came out of his stupor and looked at the tall red head that was now in front of him, frowning as he held open the door. "Are you going to come in or stand out in the hall all night."

"Sorry, was lost in thought for a few moments. Let's go get this talk over with shall we." Harry walked past Charlie and into the rooms, quickly moving over to take a seat in the chair, so Charlie couldn't sit next to him. He watched as the other man slowly took a seat on the couch and stared at him for a few moments before speaking.

"Harry I would like to know why you hid my sons from me?" Charlie asked.

"You don't beat around the bush do you. Well they are my sons. I carried them, raised them, took care of them." Harry began before Charlie cut him off.

"They are also mine. Jerome looks just like me so you can't say they are not. Unless you slept with another red head right after me, that looks just like me. I know you Harry and you wouldn't have done that."

"You know nothing about me Charlie." Harry was standing now fuming. "You barely spoke to me when ever you did come to the Burrow, and that was the one time you did, when you used me." Harry slumped back down onto the chair the last few words of his speech coming out in a whisper.

"Used you. I'm not the one that ran away the next morning. I'm not the one that ran away after the final battle. I only went to the bathroom that morning and when I came back you were gone. So who should be the one to feel used in this situation Harry cause it shouldn't be you." Charlie stated back, anger coming across his face.

"I left because I knew you would just reject me that morning. I left after the battle because you were going back to the Dragon Reserve and I didn't want to hear you saying you didn't want this." Harry said.

"Well I don't care about any of that. Right now all I care about is getting to know my sons. I want to spend time with them, get to know them. They are mine and if you refuse I will go to court over it Harry, I have every right." Charlie stated and saw the hurt and anger flash in Harry's eyes.

"I will let them decide what they want to do. I will talk to them tonight and let you know by morning. They can figure out if they want to get to know you as their Father. Just remember this, they are my sons, you will not take them away from me." Harry hung his head, wanting to not be looking at the other man when his emotions broke down. He wanted nothing more than to go over and wrap his arms around Charlie and feel safe like he did that night. He wanted the other man so badly but he needed to control himself.

"I will not try to take them away from you if you let me see them. You can leave now. I have said everything I wanted to." Charlie stood waiting for Harry to move. Harry pulled himself off the chair and moved right in front of Charlie and stared right into his blue eyes. He slowly moved forward, not really knowing what he was doing, but staring at the other man's lips and thinking about kissing.

"Stop." Charlie stated firmly as he placed a hand on Harry's chest and pushed him gently away. "What do you think you are doing Harry." He looked into the green eyes with anger in his own.

"I... I don't know." Harry hung his head. "You're the only one I ever think about Charlie. Can't we just put everything behind us and try to start."

"No." Charlie interrupted. "What ever there could have been between us Harry, is gone. I feel nothing for you any longer other than really strong anger. You took my children and hid. You wouldn't have even told me if I didn't come here and see them for myself. So no, we can't start over. Now please leave." Charlie pointed to the door and watched Harry breath out a couple of times before leaving.

Harry quickly moved to his room and decided to summon the boys, better to get everything out in one night instead of having the pain last longer. He knew that at least Jerome would have a fit when he heard all of what he had to say, He was afraid of how Justin would react. The boy was so withdrawn into himself he wasn't sure what he would do. Moments later the boys came quietly into the room, Harry could tell they were still fighting amongst themselves.

"Father you wanted to see us?" Jerome asked as he sat down as far away from Justin as he could. Justin hung his head and just waited for what was to be said.

"Yes. I know by the end of what I have to say you are most likely going to be angry with me. Just remember I am your Father and I love you. I had reasons to do what I did and most of them were to protect the two of you." Justin looked up at this and finally spoke.

"What is it Father?" Harry looked sadly at his boy and began to speak again.

"Do not say anything or leave this room until I am done. What ever you say or do after I will understand it is going to be coming from a place of anger." He waited until both boys nodded their heads and he started to tell them about how his life was when he was younger before Hogwarts, then when he found out he was a wizard and then the chosen one. How he had gotten into many battles with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He could see the range of emotions coming across his sons faces but continued.

He came to the wedding and told them small details of his night with Charlie, how after he ran away because he was afraid of rejection. How during the wedding they were attacked and he ran with his two best friends to finish the war. He came to the final battle and how he killed Voldemort and how he found out he was pregnant. That he fled right away because he was so afraid to hear the words he thought Charlie was going to say.

"So Charlie is your father and wants to meet the both of you." Harry finished off with, sitting and waiting for one of them to speak.

"So we have had family, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins our own age this whole time. A Father we thought didn't want us but just didn't know about us? How could you keep this all from us." Jerome was fuming as he stood in front of Harry.

"I did it to protect you also. There was still Death Eaters out there looking for me. I also didn't think that Charlie would want us, or admit to having bedded me." Harry replied.

"But that wasn't for you to decide. You could have gone to him at any time and talked to him. The family would've still took you in they seemed to have loved you. We have gone our whole lives locked in that house with no one but each other until now. You wonder why Justin is the way he is." Jerome screamed pointing at his brother who looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about Jerome?" Justin asked quietly.

"That right there. You never speak up for your self, always hide behind me. I know the hat wanted to place you somewhere else but you were so afraid to be away from me you probably begged, begged Justin, for it to place you with me." Justin felt his face drain of color as Jerome was talking. "You can never do anything on your own. You have clung your self to the first person to show any kind of interest in you, Snape of all people, now everyone thinks you are sleeping with the old bat. I am glad you punched Scorpius but I know you will never do that again, I saw your face after you did it."

"Stop. Jerome just stop." Justin pleaded.

"You have no friends in our house because you refuse to fight for your self. You have no friends in any other houses because you are to afraid to go on your own to talk to anyone and it is all his fault." Jerome spun around and pointed at Harry. "If he didn't shelter us like he did you wouldn't have turned out like this."

"What about you brother, your not like that." Justin whispered.

"I have always wanted to be let out of that house, not you though, you were content to stick to Fathers side your whole life, or mine. I'm going to meet him. I want to meet my other Father." Jerome spun around and spoke to Harry.

"You may. When ever you wish it is your choice." Harry replied looking between the two boys.

"I'm going now. I need to see him." Jerome quickly left the room to head towards Charlies.

"Justin are you alright? I'm sorry for what your brother said." Harry stated, staying seated.

"I understand where he is coming from. I have always wanted quiet around me. It's hard here Father." Justin looked up into Harry's eyes with tears coming down his face. Harry swiftly moved to wrap his arms around his son, kissing the top of his head at the same time.

"I know and I am sorry I didn't prepare you more."

"It's not only your fault, it is mine and Jerome's also. He always protected me and kept me close, he could have helped me be more like he is but he didn't, I think he liked being the protector. I am attached to Snape, father and I am sorry, but it isn't like everyone thinks." Justin looked up into Harry's eyes.

"I know. He is like a mentor to you. You have a passion for Potions that I will never understand Justin and I know I can't help you with that. Snape will help you grow and become great at it, become a Master like you want to become. I am not angry about that and I am sorry I didn't see it before." Harry whispered to him, pulling him back into a hug.

"Jerome is also right about me begging the hat to place me with him, now I am stuck in a house that hates me and I feel so alone."

"Give it time. Someone will come around and befriend you, but you also have to put yourself out there son. Attempt to become friends with some of them and stop shying away. The hat wouldn't have put you in that house if it didn't see at least a part of you belonging there, even if you did ask it to." Harry reassured him. "Now do you want to meet your other father?" Harry asked pulling back to see Justin's eyes.

"I will, soon. Right now I just need to process everything. I met some of our cousins on the train, they seem nice. Maybe I'll talk to them first. I don't feel comfortable talking to Charlie yet." Justin stated looking fearful at what Harry would say.

"That is fine. It is up to you, I will let him know when you are ready you will find him. Now you should head back to your room and get some rest. I love you son." Harry said kissing the top of his head once more before standing and walking him to the door.

"Love you to Father." Justin left and Harry watched him until he rounded the corner. Once he didn't see his son any more he swiftly moved to the floo and fire called one man he never thought he would let know he was there...Severus.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a couple of months to update this... I have been in a funk lately. Hope you enjoy this new chapter if this program on this computer wants to work for me and not be really slow... words are coming out slower than I am typing and it is really annoying lol... Well here we go, next chapter. **

**Chapter 13: **

Harry didn't bother to disguise himself as he walked along the halls of the school and down to the dungeons to Snape's office. He wanted to talk to the other man about watching out for Justin and thank him for taking his boy under his wing. He knew Justin loved potions with a passion and knew Snape was the man to keep him in line with what he wanted to be.

He found himself finally outside the door he was looking for and drew in a couple of deep breaths as he lifted his hand to knock. He should have known the man knew someone was there before he had the chance, for the door was pulled ope and a very angry looking Snape was now standing in front of him.

"Potter? What in blases are you doing outside my quarters?" He asked looking the other man up and down to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"I was hoping you would let me in to discuss my son, Justin?" Harry asked standing tall and letting the other man know he didn't intimidate him any longer.

"Please come in. I was hoping I would get a chance to talk to you about him." Snape opened the door and moved aside so Harry could walk into his rooms.

Harry saw that the rooms had not changed sine the last time he was in here years ago and smiled at the fact that the man behind him was still the same as he remembered also. He took a seat in one of the chairs and watched as Snape sat across from him.

"Now what is it you would like to discuss Potter?" Snape asked looking like he was trying to hide a smirk.

"Well there are rumors going around about yourself and my son. I know they are far from the truth but he is having a hard time with it. He is not able to make friends and you seperating him from his twin has not helped the matter. But I also wanted to thank you for taking him under your wing and helping him in potions, something he has always been fond of." Harry stated everything at once so he wouldn't be interrupted.

"Well I can do nothing about the rumors that have been being said. I have told anyone from my own house if I hear anything so ridiculous again the the one caught spreading them would serve detention for the remainder of the school year. I saw how much Justin loved Potions and knew he could become a great Master with only a little help, it is no problem teaching him, he is always willing to learn something new. He had come to be in fear of you stopping him from seeing me in this regards and I am only hoping you have grown and would not take this opportunity from your son." Snape stared at Harry waiting for him to reply.

"I was going to at first let old hatred come out but as I sat and thought about it I knew Justin loved the subject and he would probably do the one thing Slytherin in him and go behind my back to still pursue you teaching him. So I knew the only choice I had was to agree to let him continue, it has made him very happy and I love to see that light in his eyes." Harry responded shocking Snape.

"I am glad. He has a real aptitude for the subject. Now was there anything else you cared to discuss?"

"The boys found out everything tonight about my past here in this world, along with who their other father is. I am afraid that it may effect Justin a little more than Jerome. I was hoping that you can keep an extra eye out for him among the other students please?"

"I have already been doing that and have had a word with Draco about his own spawn. He is so much like his father it is sad to see, but then he has also befriended other that he would be rather caught dead than talking to by his housemates." Harry laughed cause he knew it was true, from what he heard Scorpius was a little Draco.

"Thank you. I should be going. I am most certain that Draco will probably come to see me now." Harry nodded to Snape and left with a smile on his face, knowing, hoping his son would be in good hands now.

(Mean while)

Jerome knocked loudly on the door in front of him and watched as it was slowly opened. He knew it was late but he needed to see this other man and know that he was really his other father. When the door opened it looked like he was looking at an older him, he never really noticed it until this moment, even in classes with him. He couldn't find the words to say and just stood there staring.

"Jerome? Are you alright?" Charlie asked staring at his look a like.

"Can... can I come in Sir?" Jerome asked for once not really sounding like himself, nervous all of a sudden. He wondered if this was how his brother felt all the time.

"Yes you may. Sit and tell me what it is you wanted to talk to me about this late at night." Charlie said opening the door and watching Jerome move swiftly inside and taking a seat.

"My dad told me everything tonight, my brother and I. I needed to come and make sure it was true, that your our other father." Jerome was looking right into Charlie's eyes and saw the man smile brightly.

"Yes it is true. I just found out myself, but wanted to let your dad tell you and let you decide what to do on your own. Where is your brother?" Charlie asked looking a little sad.

"I suppose he needs some time. I don't blame him for the way he acts. I just need to know, would you have been there for us if you knew. Would you and dad be together, us a family?" Jerome asked.

"I wanted to be with your dad very badly. He told me he thought I was going to reject him and that was the reason he left. I never gave him any indication before that one night that I felt anything for him so I can see where his thoughts were coming from at such a young age. If I had known about the two of you I would have done everything in my power to be there for you, whether or not your dad and I were together." Charlie moved over next to Jerome and put his arm around him when he saw him start to break down.

"What is it son?" Charlie asked.

"He never let us know anything about you or his past growing up. Never heard anything about our other family. We were secluded in the same house all our lives and not allowed to go anywhere with out him or each other. I just don't understand how he could do that and not let us know who you were, knowing you were still alive. Never giving you the chance to decide if you wanted to be with us or not. I was so happy to finally get to come here, get out and about and be around other kids. I don't ever want to go back to that house again, it is too cramped and isolated and I hate it." Jerome broke down on his father's chest and Charlie didn't know how to respond.

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe your dad will let you come spend some vacations with me and my family so you can get to know them." Charlie stated making Jerome swiftly move his head to look up at him.

"Really?" He asked with a smile thinking he would finally be able to get away from his dad and brother and get to know his father.

"Yes but we will have to see if your brother wants to come also, I want to get to know him too." Charlie said and saw Jerome's face fall slightly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Justin is so needy. He will steal all the time away from me with you." Jerome answered making Charlie think his son was a true Slytherin.

"He is your brother, your twin. He is another half of you and you should love him and respect him Jerome. You two share a bond like no other. You shouldn't feel that way about him." Charlie spoke.

"But I do and I can't help it. It is the way we were raised, he never wants to come out of his shell and he always wants to be stuck to dad or I."

"Now Jerome, I know you are young but you will come to see that your brother is the only one that will stick by your side as you should be doing for him. Now you need to go to your dorm and get some rest, classes tomorrow. I will talk to your dad soon about the breaks alright. I am so happy you came to talk to me and I will always be here for you now, never forget that Son." Charlie replied helping Jerome stand and walking him to the door, giving him a hug and a kiss to the top of the head before sending him on his way.

He sat down and thought about what Jerome was telling him and he didn't think they were having a very healthy living situation with Harry. How could someone keep their children inside for their whole lives and not let them out to meet other children. He needed to talk to Harry and find out, he knew there had to be a good reason why he would do that.


End file.
